1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards are widely used in computers. PCI is a kind of bus structure, which is used for connecting to modem cards, monitor cards, sound cards or other peripheral equipment. The conventional fixing manner for PCI cards usually involves screws. Such a manner not only requires screws but also a screwdriver, which is time-consuming and troublesome. Moreover, the screws are easily lost. If a screw falls on the printed circuit board (PCB), damage to the PCB may occur, especially when the computer is powered up. Furthermore, more and more components are needed to be installed in the computer. The space in the computer enclosure will be occupied by a mass of electronic components so that not enough space for operating a screwdriver will exist.